Marked
by Naomi-Jayne
Summary: Long Drabble. One-Shot, Draco pulls a prank and Harry gets his own back. Rated T because some of it is ambiguous and could be taken the wrong way. Very random with no general meaning. *Complete*


_A/N: Set in Sixth Year. Rated T as I took some things the wrong way._

**Marked**

Draco Malfoy stood over the unconscious boy. His right hand was poised and ready to attack, his left hand held the boys left arm in a tight grip so it couldn't jerk away and ruin what Draco was about to do. Very slowly he pushed the sleeve of the sleeping boys pyjamas up past his elbow. His right hand was all clammy from holding the object too tightly. He creased his brow in concentration as he brought the tip of the object to the boys left arm and started the deed.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up with a groan, his left forearm hurt but he put that down to being a bruise from where he fell off his broom. Looking around he saw that he was in the hospital wing, his best friends were asleep on chair next to him. Hermionie Granger and Ron Weasley looked so peaceful as they slept, their fingers entwined.

Ron snorted in his sleep and his head rolled onto Hermionie's shoulder.

Harry – resisting the urge to laugh, sat up, grabbed his glasses and placed them on his nose. Subconsciously rubbing his left arm he waited for someone to see that he was awake.

* * *

The three of them walked into the Great Hall for lunch concious of the fact people were staring at them. Harry ignored the whispers and helped himself to some quiche and salad.

It was Hermionie who spotted it first. "Harry?" She notice his left arm as he grabbed the jug of pumpkin juice. "What's that on your arm?"

Harry shrugged it off nonchalantly. "A bruise from where I fell. Now please pass the mayonnaise."

Ron looked confused. "But mate you landed on your ar.....ahhhh." Hermionie had just silence him by treading – not so lightly, on one of his feet. Her look seemed to say, '_don't hurt his ego by saying he landed on his arse and cracked his coccyx'_

Harry didn't notice the sudden silence and happily piled mayonnaise onto a Jacket Potato. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

Hermionie had been quiet. She was trying to work out what to say to her friend. "Harry..." she started slowly. "When did you join the Death Eaters?"

Harry looked at her incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

Ron decided to take over. "I think what Hermionie is trying to say is that your 'bruise' looks strangely like a Dark Mark."

Harry stared at his friends, then down at his 'bruise.' To call it a bruise was an understatement because there on his left forearm was a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. He touched it tentatively and yelped in pain. It was still tender.

Ron looked around in panic, "They're not going to show up are they?"

Hermionie sighed. "Don't be silly Ronald you can't Apparate inside Hogwarts Grounds. How many times do I have to tell you..." She was cut off by Harry's laughter. "What so funny?" She huffed, annoyed that she was interrupted in the middle of her one-sided lovers spat.

"It's pen. Look" Harry exclaimed grabbing a water jug and pouring it over his arm. At once the mark began to fade and run.

Ron and Hermionie saw the funny side and joined in with his laughter.

"But who did it?" Ron gasped clutching his side. He hadn't laughed this much since Fred and George put Fanged Frisbees in Percy's underwear.

"Who else? It had to be Malfoy he must've done it when you guys weren't there." Harry had a thoughtful look on his face, "Hermionie any chance you could get the password for the Slytherin common room?"

She nodded. "The Head Boy and Girl have a copy of all passwords in case of an emergency, I'll go ask them for say a first year forgot it or something.

Ron was dumbfounded Hermionie was willingly assisting in a prank. "What do you have in mind Harry?"

Harry just smiled. "Wait and see."

* * *

The next morning Ron and Hermionie found Harry smiling tiredly at the breakfast table. He had the perfect view of the Slytherin table.

There was a crash as someone dropped a water jug, probably in surprise. There was then a roar of rage and an outburst of laughter. Harry kept smiling and watched as Draco Malfoy slowly got up from the Slytherin table and marched over fuming with anger.

"Potter." He spat making some first years push their cereal back and run away from the inevitable fight.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." Harry smiled sweetly and pulled up his sleeve where his mark although faded was still on his arm.

Malfoy growled and pull up the sleeve to his right arm. Ron and Hermionie tried their hardest not to laugh.

Professor Snape however chose that moment in time to sweep past on his way up to the teacher's table. He stopped and grabbed Malfoy's arm.

"What are you doing showing...." He stopped short, Malfoy was showing Potter his right arm and there was a mark on the arm that he'd never thought he's see on a Malfoy. "Mr Malfoy why have you got a tattoo of a rabbit on your arm?"

Ron, Harry and Hermionie couldn't hold it in any longer they all burst out laughing.

_

* * *

A/N: This randomly came to me last night as I was trying to get to sleep and thinking about my other fic (Hard Times) I grabbed my iPod and wrote it down as I have a terrible memory first thing in the morning. Please don't flame me if you clicked on this seeing Harry Draco were the two characters and thought it was Slash. I admit the story is ambiguous is some parts and I wrote it like that._ _So again no flames if this wasn't what you expect this is just a random drabble (even though it's over 100 words long). So if you liked please R&R and this is complete. It's just plain random if you add this to your Story Alerts when there is no more chapters coming._


End file.
